


Cold & Hot

by Raven_Ehtar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Top Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: Loki's touch was so cold it felt hot, and Tony was willing risk being burned.





	Cold & Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Story number 24 for Story a Day May!
> 
> This is the result of talking to a tree. ...Yes, that's an inside joke, and yes I'll explain it below. But that was too much fun to drop out of context to resist. ;D
> 
> (Y'all are probably going to yell at me about this one. ^^;;;)
> 
> Still working on writing and editing at a sprinting pace. If you spot any errors, feel free to point them out, I'll get them fixed when I have a chance! ♥

“Fuck!”

Tony shook, as much from exhaustion and the trembling of his limbs as from the force of the man’s hips slamming into him over and over again. How long had this been going on? He couldn’t remember. He’d lost track of time, of place, of _himself_. All that was left was sensation and sound, practically every other sense overwhelmed into absolute uselessness.

The fingers at his hips dug in even harder, sure to leave bruises in their wake, ghosts of pain left in his skin. The grip kept him up, kept him on his knees long past the point when he would have given up and collapsed.

He almost wished he _would_ be allowed to collapse, to fall into the mattress and catch the breath which had been knocked out of him what felt like hours ago.

“Not yet, Stark…” the voice behind him purred, so full of gravel it might as well have been a growl. “You’re not escaping me yet…”

Tony whined, past the point of caring, his fists twisting in the sheets in a useless attempt to steady himself, to find _something_ which would make it feel like he had any kind of control or stability left. He didn’t, he _knew_ he didn’t. Control, stability, _sanity_ , it had long since departed when he had allowed the demon riding him anywhere near him.

And he _was_ a demon, Tony decided. A demon straight from the Old Testament, complete with blue skin cut through with strange seals and horns sprouting from his brow, arching back over his head. He even had the Devil’s own grin when he looked Tony in the eye, and took the breath from his lungs in a kiss…

But this was a demon of ice, not fire, his touch so cold it _burned_. It didn’t seem possible, to be surrounded on all sides by so much cold that he could swear he could see his own breath puffing out in front of him, and yet to still have sweat pouring off of him. Being so hot and being touched by coolness, it _ought_ to have been soothing, but it wasn’t. This was fire made from ice, an arctic wind which left him scorched.

And he just kept arching back for more of that burn, more of that frozen heat which filled him up too much and not enough.

He twisted round as best he was able, as much as he was allowed, trying to see, to remind himself this was _real_ …

His demon noticed immediately, and gave him a low grin, teeth flashing in the darkness. He slowed in his pace, and reached out to brush ice cold fingers across Tony’s cheek, leaving even more shivers in their wake. Even in the darkness, Tony could see his eyes. They glowed from within, a dark and surly red, like embers caught in the hearth.

Made from ice, but burning on the inside.

 _“Loki...”_ Tony shifted, pressing himself further back, further against Loki, pressing as much of himself into the burning cold.

It made him smile, his demon prince. He might have changed his skin, his eyes, his fucking _temperature_ , but it was the same smile. It was the same smile which had been thrown at him the very first time they had met, the one which had followed Tony around in his thoughts for years since then, always resurfacing at the strangest times. It was the same smile which mocked him now, promising as much suffering as pleasure.

“You do enjoy it, don’t you?” he asked, pressing into Tony slowly, until he was flush against him, and Tony felt as full as he could possibly be.

As full as he had ever been, and yet he still needed _more_. He groaned. _“Yes.”_

The chuckle rolled through them both, dark and pleased. Tony trembled under the touch of Loki’s hand, nails raking up his side, the sting of ice and sharpness combined.

“Perhaps not _made_ to be ruled… but it’s a position you’re _comfortable_ with, isn’t it, Stark? On your knees.”

“Fuck, Loki, _please_ …”

The hand trailed round to the front of him, nails scraping a path, leaving a frozen path in the sweat clinging to his skin. “Yes?”

It was impossible to press himself back any further onto Loki than he already was, but he still made the attempt, clenching down hard, still needing more. Behind him, he heard Loki hiss, and then he was moving, taking hold of Tony and making him lift up until he was ‘standing’ on his knees. He hands were put on the headboard, his fingers made to curl round the top and _grip_.

A chill breeze brushed his ear. “I would hold on if I were you, Stark.”

Loki didn’t show him any mercy. Tony held on to the headboard hard enough his knuckles creaked, his shoulders screaming with the strain, but it was nothing compared to what was happening to the rest of him. Loki fit his body along Tony’s, from hips to shoulders, not an inch of him safe from the cold fire of Loki’s skin.

And gods, he didn’t _care_. He might crack like glass under the strain and the difference between hot and cold battling in his body, his breath and Loki’s mixing in puffs of fog, but he didn’t _care_ if he broke or if any of it made sense anymore…

Loki’s hand trailed down, and took him in a firm grip. Tony sobbed, almost screamed at the sensation of freezing heat on his sensitive cock.

He didn’t last long, and neither did Loki after that. Tony came, his own heat hitting him in the chest as he was at the same time filled with liquid ice. He gasped through the sensation, tears stinging his eyes, not able to tell if even _they_ were cold or hot—

—he woke with a gasp.  

**Author's Note:**

> The Frostiron Discord has a bot called Yggdrasil (the tree of life) and one of its functions is 'choosing' between two options you give it. I threw it a lot of choices this afternoon, and most of Ygg's picks appeared here. So this was co-written by a mythological tree / random number generator. XD
> 
> \---
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> You can find me on  
> Tumblr: [@ehtarwrites](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@ehtarwrites](https://twitter.com/ehtarwrites)  
> Discord: @ehtarwrites#4962 
> 
> If anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things, hmu! ♥


End file.
